Destined for Greatness Book 1
by thatgirlanalise
Summary: A choose your own ending Harry Potter story.
1. Chapter 1

Destined for Greatness  
>A Choose your own ending Harry Potter story, book 1<br>Marauders' Era

AN: Please take note: This is not a story that is meant to be read straight through. If you would like to, please be my guest, although I doubt it would make entirely too much sense. At the end of each section, you will be given a choice (or maybe even multiple choices) and, depending on what you choose, you may get a different ending Some sections (and, as a result, story lines) will be longer than others, depending on what choice has to be made. All I ask is this: if you're

Each set of chapters (yes, set. Everyone will get an update at the same time, no matter what path they chose) should be coming about once a week… Depending on what path is chosen. As this gets longer and longer, this may take more time. I will try and make sure this stays regular, but let it be known that I am a full time student, roleplayer, part-time worker, and sometime sleeper. Finishing this is a personal project and challenge of mine and I will see it through to completion… as long as I have the time to type out everything.

With that being said, please sit back and enjoy! And don't or get to review when you're done; I respond to each review in kind, and I love to know what your thoughts and suggestions are.

* * *

><p>Flashback part 1: On the Train<p>

Hogwarts. You were finally going to Hogwarts. It felt like you had waited forever, it really had, but you had your robes, you had your wand, and your family had finally broken down and agreed to get you your own owl. "How," you argued, "Could I possibly go to Hogwarts without it?"

After a few minutes of searching, you manage to find a compartment all to yourself. Sure, you could have asked to sit with someone else, but you didn't really know who you could trust to really be someone you wanted to sit with. You've just managed to stow your belongings overhead when you hear the compartment door slide open, a high-pitched voice saying "Oh, Bella, someone's already got this one,"

You turn quickly, two girls stood there, sisters by the looks of them. One looks at you curiously, the other's eyes narrow. "What are you?" the narrow-eyed one asked.

"What am I?" You ask. What kind of question was that?

"And it's stupid," the squinty-eyed one said (although, now that she was looking away, her eyes weren't so squinty) "Your blood status, you twat. What is your blood status?"

You think it best to answer them truthfully. The quiet one seemed alright, but the loud one seemed to have a temper on her.

If you are a Pureblood, go to Chapter 2

If you are a Half-Blood, go to Chapter 3

If you are a Muggle Born, go to Chapter 4

* * *

><p>The next set will be short as well; I'm just getting everything set up for the chapters to come. The next ones will be flashbacks as well. But keep in mind: not every choice you make leads to the result you are expecting.<p>

And I'm fudging ages a little, I know.

Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I'll aknowledge all my reviews after this set. They were supposed to go up last night, but somehow managed not to. Enjoy!

PS- The chapters should get longer from here out

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: I'm a Pureblood.<p>

You shake your head. Of course she was referring to blood status, how stupid. "I'm a pureblood, of course. Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters," the loud one said, rolling her eyes. "It matters most out of all of it. It's ridiculous that we have all of these half-bloods and mudbloods" she made a face, as if she had smelled something particularly nasty "running around this school. You'll see. One of these days. One of these days we'll be rid of them all."

"Well, it's not exactly a half-blood's fault, is it?" you ask her, continuing "What their parents chose to do isn't something they had a say in,"

"You have so much to learn," the loud one said. "I'm Bellatrix, by the way, and this is Narcissa," she introduced. You introduced yourself, and the rest of the train ride went off without a hitch. The three of you talked about houses, about classes, about the people you saw at the station. The rest of the ride went off without a hitch, and you even met a few other people, as they came to visit the two girls. You learn that the tow girls are sisters, and that most of the pureblood families liked to interact on a daily basis; for sure they were going to try and include your family soon enough… As soon as they verified that you didn't come from a family of blood traitors.

The talk soon switched to which house you hoped to be in once you got sorted. You didn't really care all that much, the hat was supposed to put you where you fit the best, but the other girl, the older one, had some things to say about it: "You should be a Slytherin," she boasted. "There's no better house at Hogwarts. My whole family has been sorted in it and I will to. Everyone of worth gets sorted there… I _guess_ the other houses aren't so bad… Except Hufflepuff. Dad says all the lame ones are in Hufflepuff, that no wizard of worth was ever sorted there,"

So now you were a little nervous… The rest of the ride your mind was on the sorting, as well on the whole boat ride over to the castle. When it was finally your time to be sorted, you had a firm idea in your mind where you _didn't_ want to be.

To tell the hat not to put you in Slytherin, go to Chapter 5.  
>To tell the hat not to put you in Hufflepuff, go to Chapter 6.<p>

* * *

><p>The next set of chapters will be up in a week! Don't forget to review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! I'll aknowledge all my reviews after this set. They were supposed to go up last night, but somehow managed not to. Enjoy!

PS- The chapters should get longer from here out

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: I'm a Half-blood<p>

"I'm half," you say, rolling your eyes. One of those. You had been raised strictly on equality, as it should be. You thought it was stupid, even that you were called half. Both or your parents were wizards, both had studied at Hogwarts. Who cared that your father was muggleborn and that your mum was half? Weren't you still born with magical ability?

Apparently this did matter, because the squinty-eyed one made a face and turned on her heel, as if you had said that you thought mating with a goblin was a fantastic idea, and that everyone should try it. The quiet one turned up her nose as well and walked away, both in search of a new compartment. That was fine with you; you had no reason to associate with the likes of them, anyway. It was like you were always told; the only ones that held onto blood-purity were the ones that had absolutely nothing else going for them. It wasn't long before someone else came along, this one a happy redhead and a sullen-looking black-haired boy.

"D'you mind if we sit here?" the redhead asked, and you shrugged and offered the seat. "I'm Lily Evans," she said with a smile. I'm a muggle-born, and this is my first year at Hogwarts. She introduced the boy as Severus Snape, a pureblood. You raised your eyebrow at that one; he didn't look like the ideal pureblood, not having that regal look that most purebloods did. And to be hanging out with a muggleborn? That was interesting, to say the least. You introduce yourself and announce your blood status, and the girl, Lily, laughed. "We have one of each!"

You found the girl to be rather pleasant; she seemed to talk enough for the both of them. You learn that the two were close friends, having grown up in the same village, and that her only house wish was that she was in the same house as "Sev". The boy mumbled that his whole family had been in Slytherin, but he didn't really care all that much.

They asked you which house you wanted to be in, and you considered it for a moment.

If you tell them Gryffindor go to chapter 7  
>If you tell them Hufflepuff go to chapter 8<br>If you tell them Ravenclaw go to chapter 9  
>If you tell them Slytherin go to chapter 10<p>

* * *

><p>Choose wisely. Just because you want to be somewhere, doesn't mean you <em>will<em> be. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome back! I'll aknowledge all my reviews after this set. They were supposed to go up last night, but somehow managed not to. Enjoy!

PS- The chapters should get longer from here out

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: I'm a Muggleborn!<p>

Blood… Status? "My blood's clean," you answer her, thinking she was worried about disease. "I don't have any diseases. Are you one of those people that are afraid of germs? I would have thought wizards had things to help that…" you trail off, the looks the two girls are giving you making you pause.

"It's a mudblood," the older one spat, and you blinked, confused. But before you could get a chance to ask what, exactly, that meant they were gone, noses upturned. Figures. Not even at school yet, and you already mess up. Was everyone like that? If that was the case, you wanted off the train and you wanted off now. It was at this point, when you had grabbed your trunk and were about to head off, that the train began to move. You were stuck.

Your compartment opened once more, and this one was a boy. He was quiet, a little tired-looking. "Do you mind if I sit here," he asked, adding "Everywhere else is full up," he said. You nodded silently, not daring to give anything away. You sat, waiting for him to ask about blood too, and it got to a point where you just blurted it out, and the boy laughed.

"Oh, no. That's a pureblood thing. No one else cares, really, what you are. Your parents were muggles then?" he asked, and clarified "Non-magic people," he said.

"Oh. Yeah, they are," he said, nodding. Is that what that was about?

"I'm Remus Lupin, by the way," he said, and you introduced yourselves.

The rest of the trip went off fairly smoothly. A couple of loud boys joined you, followed in by a quieter, mousy one that seemed to be following the two loud ones around. They introduced themselves as James, Sirius, and Peter, pureblooded friends since childhood (or, rather, James and Sirius did. Peter had announced, quite proudly, that he knew the two for a long time as well). You were tense, but no one seemed to bat an eyelash when Remus introduced you as having been muggle-born. You decided not to press the matter again, content to sit back and listen to the conversation.

Soon, the conversation turned to houses. "I'm going to be Gryffindor like my dad," the boy, James, said. "House of the Brave! So is Sirius, even if his family is all Slytherin," James nudged the other boy.

"One can hope, right?" he said, laughing a little. There was a hint of worry in his voice, but he smiled none the less.

"Peter, here, is probably going to be a Hufflepuff, house of the pansies and love-alls" Sirius continued, teasing the smaller boy.

"Am not!" he said, his face flushed bright red.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw," Remus said with a shrug. "House of wit and wisdom,"

None of this meant anything to you, but you knew you wanted to be in a house with one of these people.

If you want to be a Gryffindor, go to Chapter 11  
>If you want to be a Hufflepuff, go to Chapter 12<br>If you want to be a Ravenclaw, go to Chapter 13


End file.
